First sticking snow
by MoreThanTonight
Summary: Written for day 2 of the Kurtbastian Christmas Calendar. Kid!Kurtbastian


There were a lot of things that Kurt Hummel was happy about. He was endlessly happy about finally turning 7 years old, entire three weeks before Sebastian - a fact that he never stopped rubbing into his face. He was happy about the weather that was finally turning chillier so that he could snuggle his red, cold nose into the warm comfort of a pretty scarf. He was happy that he could wear more layers of clothes in the winter so that the other kids wouldn't tease him about his pale skin. He was happy that his mother had knitted him new mittens that were blue and green, his favourite colours. But the thing that made him most happy that December morning was seeing snow fall from the sky like fluffs of cotton.

He had just learned how to read the time on a big, round clock for adults and not just the ones that showed the numbers, and the clock on the wall said that it was just an hour until lunch break. Stealing a glance towards Sebastian, he found the boy laughing along with the girl that sat beside him. _Maybe if I stare hard enough, he'll notice me_, Kurt thought and with his sheer willpower, he stared intently until he caught Sebastian's eye. Breaking into a grin, he nodding towards the window to show Sebastian that it was snowing. It was finally snowing.

They had talked about this for weeks. Okay, maybe it was just a few minutes during recess, but it felt like weeks. They talked about what they would do when the snow finally came. Kurt suggested making snow angels while Sebastian wanted a snowball fight. Sebastian wanted to see how much of the snow he could eat while Kurt wanted to rest his head against the downy snow and sleep. But they agreed upon one thing; building a snowman.

Just making a plan like this with Sebastian was a huge accomplishment for Kurt. They were friends, but Sebastian was friends with _everyone_. Sometimes Kurt just wanted to keep Sebastian for himself and not let him talk to anyone else, but for some reason all the other kids in class flocked around Sebastian. When Sebastian suggested a game, everyone wanted to play it. When Sebastian said something, everyone agreed. Sebastian was popular and everyone could see it, but Kurt? Not really. But he was surprisingly okay with that. He didn't want to be friends with those loud rowdy boys anyway.

When the lunch bell rang, Kurt was the first one to get up. "Bas! Bas! We need to go!" he grinned, running over to where Sebastian was seated. He had hoped that the snow wouldn't melt away and it hadn't. It was resting perfectly on the ground, untouched and just waiting for them.

"Yeah! Let's go," Sebastian was just as enthusiastic as him, to his delight, and Kurt watched patiently as he got up and grabbed his jacket. They tried to run outside and pull on their winter clothes at the same time. It was ineffective, but the time they were outside, they were both wearing their jackets, mittens and hats.

"Kurt! Let's belly dive into the snow!"

Kurt knew that it was a stupid suggestion and that he would get snow _everywhere_, but when Sebastian asked him in that excited voice, like there was nothing else he wanted to do, he couldn't resist. Grabbing each other's hands, they ran towards the large oak tree, as there was a pile of snow behind it.

"On the count of three.. One… Two… Three!" Sebastian called out and before Kurt could even change his mind, Sebastian was pulling him towards the ground.

All Kurt could think was that it was cold. It was deadly cold and there was snow everywhere; in his hair, on his lips and even inside his jacket. "Sebastian!" he shouted, his voice trembling from shiver that went down his spine. He knew that it was a bad idea. It was such a bad idea, but why couldn't he stop laughing?

Sebastian joined in, his laughter sounding deeper than Kurt's, but not by much. They turned around so that they were lying on their back, their hands still closed around each other's. It was still cold to lie on the snowy ground, but it felt so much warmer when Sebastian was holding his hand.

"That was fun," Sebastian grinned, the small gap between his teeth showing. He once told Kurt that he would have to put metal thingys in his teeth soon to make them straight, but the thought of it just made Kurt scared. Come to think of it, he was sure that Sebastian was just trying to scare him. What kind of name were 'braces' anyway?

"It is cold, Sebastian," Kurt shuddered. "I think we should make snow angels. You know, now that we are already on the ground," he suggested timidly, knowing that Sebastian would probably tease him for it.

"Snow angels are for girls, Kurt! Come on, let's have a snowball fight instead," he suggested, but Kurt shook his head.

"No.. Let's just stay here.."

And so they stayed in comfortable silence that was occasionally broken by Sebastian's running commentary on what the clouds were shaped like. Sometimes Kurt would pipe in that he agreed, but if he was being honest, he wasn't really paying attention. In silence, he was making Sebastian a Christmas present.

He was just done with it when the bell rang and Sebastian sprang up to his feet. Extending a hand towards Kurt, he looked at him expectantly. "Come on, we need to go! Do you think Ms Dorothy will let us eat in class? Because we totally forgot to eat and I'm starving," he said, pulling Kurt up.

"Wait.." Kurt breathed, before Sebastian could go in. "I have a present for you," he smiled, a soft blush spreading across his cheeks.

Kurt extended his closed fist and opened it slowly, revealing a lump of snow that he had shaped into a pretty heart for Sebastian. "This is for you.. For playing with me in the snow instead of hanging with the other kids," he said in a shy voice, ducking his head so that the warm scarf his mother gave him covered his lips.

Sebastian looked at the heart for a few moments before taking it from him gingerly. He held it in his hands, trying not to squeeze too hard or destroy it. From where Kurt was standing, it looked like he was holding the most precious thing on earth.

"Kurt.. Thank you.." he murmured, looking down at the blushing boy. "And just so you know, I'd rather play with you than the other kids."

And just like that, as though it was the simplest thing on earth, Sebastian leaned down to press the softest of kisses to his lips. Soft as a snowflake and much too brief. Kurt walked back to class in a daze and he swore than he could still feel Sebastian's lips on his own when his mother picked him up.

"How was school today, honey?" Elizabeth Hummel asked curiously when she saw the blissful look on Kurt's face. She had seen her son come back from school in tears way too many times and it was a relief to actually see him smile.

"It was.. good," Kurt giggled, putting on his seatbelt. "Mom.." he started, looking at his mother with large, happy eyes, as though he couldn't wait to tell her what happened.

"Sebastian kissed me," he breathed. "I gave him a heart.. and he kissed me!"

Elizabeth couldn't help but smile. It didn't come as a surprise, exactly. It was marvellous what she saw when those two boys played together that they didn't see themselves. Boys could be so blind sometimes.

"I'm glad honey. Maybe we can invite him over during the break."


End file.
